Family Reunion: The Offer
by lovelymissalice
Summary: Sequel to 'Family Reunion': The Salvator brothers, along with thir friends, travel to Volterra, Italy to visit their younger twin siblings. Once there, Aro created a deat for and of them to join. Who will accept and who will refuse? One-shot!


**_This is a sequel to my first vampire Diaries/Twilight crossover 'Family Reunion'. I recommend reading the other one first because parts of this story refer to parts in the first story. :)_**

**_Warning: Slight OOC and AU-ish_**

* * *

Family Reunion: The Offer

"Remind me again why we're going to visit my siblings", whined Damon.

"Um, because they're _family_?" said Bonnie in an obvious manner.

"Yeah, but I don't like them, and they don't like me."

"Gee, I wonder why", said Elena rolling her eyes. Stefan smirked at her remark.

They - Stefan, Damon, Elena, Bonnie, and Meredith – were all sitting inside a rental car on their way to Volterra, Italy to pay the Salvatore/Volturi twins a visit.

They're first encounter with each other went unexpectedly okay, and the twins insisted they visit them back in Italy, though everyone was quite reluctant at first due to the fact that they were a bit afraid of Jane and Alec Volturi, but they all decided to go out of curiosity, and because everyone felt they needed a break with all the things that had happened to all of them so far.

"How long 'til we get there?" asked Damon, still whining.

"We can't be too far", said Stefan who was driving. "That must be Volterra over there." He could already see the old-fashion brick buildings with the giant clock tower that were a number of meters away, but that was of course because he was a vampire, and he had a better eye sight than the mortals who sat in the back. To them it must've looked like plain buildings.

As they drove, Damon kept complaining about him being forced to be here in Italy while Bonnie and Elena kept telling him to shut up. Stefan kept driving as he told his brother that the twins may kill him if he didn't come, after all it was the twins who very much wanted them there, though he didn't know why, but felt something bad may happen if they refused. Meredith sat there talking with her best friends who were already planning her wedding with Alaric even though she didn't plan on being his wife for a while.

Half-an-hour later, they finally pulled up in front of a café which was now closed since it was the middle of the night. They parked there and all got out.

"Wow. This would actually make a nice place to have a wedding", Meredith said to herself, but of course her two friends overheard. They smiled at her.

Stefan checked the time on his watch. It was nearing three in the morning, the time the twins said they would meet. "We should start walking. The clock tower's not far from here."

"I don't know. I still don't like them. I bet this is all a trap." Of course it was none other than Damon who said this out loud. His encounter with the twins had been painful and not delightful at all. "I mean it's the middle of the night, and they choose _now_ to have us visit them? Kind of suspicious if you ask me."

"Well luckily no one asked you", retorted Bonnie, smiling. Everyone else chuckled.

* * *

Jane could hear her guests talking behind her. They were now walking through the tunnels underground to the elevator. She could hear Damon saying how this was all a plan to kill him knowing Jane, his sister, didn't like him too much, and she could hear the others telling him how ridiculous he was being.

Her greeting had been polite and mannered. It was unlike how they expected her to be since she did torture Damon when she and Alec visited them in Virginia. She didn't want to be _nice_ to them, but she had to be warm and friendly to her _family_ and their _acquaintances_ because Aro told her and her brother to be.

Aro planned on having the Salvatore brothers join them, but had also insisted their friends come, especially since one of them happened to be a druid with visions and psychic abilities.

"This would be such a waste if they refuse," Jane whispered to Alec.

"Quite.", he replied. "They can be a bit of a nuisance. But if they do accept, then we'll have to live with them for eternity."

Jane frowned not liking the idea of being with her brothers (aside from Alec) for the rest of her life, but then said, "Unless they - oh, I don't know - die?" Jane grinned, not caring if they overheard. Her twin grinned back, joining their hands together.

* * *

"An underground passage. An iron gate with a giant thick door. An elevator! Am I the only suspicious one here still?" Damon asked as they waited for the elevator to arrive.

"Yes!" exclaimed Stefan who was quite annoyed.

"Well, I have to admit, it is kind of strange, but they're your family, so you have to trust them", Elena explained. "Besides, this hallway is really something." She looked around the brightly lit hallway with its white walls and gray carpet. She noticed it was warmer here than it was in the sewers which she was thankful for since she was freezing back in the tunnels.

"So? Stefan's my brother, and I don't like him."

"I said trust, not like", she said flatly as the elevator doors opened and everyone walked in, though a bit hesitant.

* * *

After the short elevator ride, everyone was brought to the reception area. The walls were made out of wood, and the carpet was a deep green. The area was windowless with countryside paintings being a replacement. It was also filled with pale leather couches and glossy tables and crystal vases that sat atop.

Before they all started to walk again, a vampire with long mahogany hair and dark black eyes stood before them with a smirk on her face.

"Well, who's this gorgeous lady here?" Damon asked flirtingly taking her hand and kissing it. Bonnie rolled her eyes while Elena silently gagged.

"The name's Heidi", the woman said with a hint of disgust. "I take it these are our…" She turned to look at the twins' company, "guests?"

"Yes, they are", answered Alec. "We're taking them to Aro."

"Hm. I hope he's not expecting them to be part of his collection. Especially since two of them are human, one is… A witch?" she exclaimed the last part, "And only two are actual vampires."

"We're just following orders Heidi. Now, please, do find us some food. I'm sure my _brothers_ are thirsty," ordered Jane.

Heidi smirked. "Why would I need to go fishing when we already have two meals here?" Heidi said walking forward, eyeing Elena and Meredith.

Alec stuck out his arm stopping Heidi from getting to the two girls while Jane used her Gift on her.

Heidi yelled in agony. "Stop! Please!" She yelled clutching her head. "I wasn't actually going to eat them. You know I know better."

Jane gave a small grin.

Heidi got up from the floor and walked away.

"Let that be a lesson to you all, though I take it you didn't need a review", said Jane, mostly to Damon, recalling how she used her Gift on him back in their boardinghouse. "Let's go."

Bonnie walked up to Alec, asking, "Um, what did she mean by _collection_?"

Alec looked at her without turning his head and replied, "You'll find out soon enough."

Elena clutched onto Stefan, a bit frightened at what just happened. Was that woman really kidding, or did she really want to eat them then and there? Her eyes were different from the twins'. Instead of being crimson red, they were black and thirsty. Elena decided not to think about it.

As for Meredith, the girl with great judgment, she had a feeling nothing would go right during this trip, but said nothing because her intuition had told her to come along with them. She still wished she was going to be wrong.

* * *

"Ah, Jane; Alec. I was getting worried a bit there. I heard Heidi screaming back there, and started to get worried," A man with chalky pale skin, and long black hair greeted. He had the same eyes as Alec and Jane.

"Aro," the twins greeted.

_Aro… He's the man who saved the twin's from the burning when they were human, right?_, Bonnie asked herself.

Aro got up from his throne-like seat. They were now inside the throne room, as Damon called it. The room was mostly empty except for the seven people who just walked in plus Aro.

"No Caius or Marcus?" Alec asked wondering where Aro's companions went.

"I asked them to step out for a bit." Aro looked at their visitors. "These would be your family, right?"

Jane wanted to groan at hearing the word _family_, but kept it to herself. She nodded but said, "Just the two males. They're the vampires."

"Yes. Yes, I can smell it. They're different, but they have that scent of death." He took another whiff around the air, and looked at the red-head with the green eyes. "This is the druid isn't it?" He walked towards Bonnie. "She reminds me a bit of that Alice from the Cullens. Short with special psychic abilities." He smiled. "She would make quite a great asset to us here."

"Asset?" wondered Bonnie.

"Yes. You could be quite helpful around here even if you're not a vampire. Though you can always be turned if you want."

Bonnie looked up to Aro. Truth be told, he did intimidate her. "I'm sorry, but I rather not. I'm fine being a human… Erm… Witch."

Jane and Alec couldn't help, but smile at her refusal. It wasn't that they didn't like Bonnie. It was just that they didn't want anyone to steal their spotlight. Well, mainly Jane didn't. Alec could've cared less.

"Understandable," replied Aro. "Hopefully your friends here will have a different opinion. Being one of us should actually be an honor to you all."

"Wait. So did you have us travel all the way here to make us join you?" asked Stefan.

"Truthfully, yes. That was what I hoped for. You vampires are quite different and interesting. Your kind reminds me of an old friend of mine. Klaus." Aro explained.

The Salvatore Brothers and company all froze at the sound of Klaus' name. They too knew him, but Klaus' main intention was to kill them. It wasn't until later that Elena came back from the dead to kill Klaus instead.

"I take it you know him, or at least heard of him," asked Aro.

No reply.

"Well then, I suppose I'll have to read your minds for an answer."

"Read our minds? Is that your... "Bonnie searched through her mind for the right word, "_Gift_?" she asked remembering how Alec had explained to her about their special abilities.

"Indeed it is. With just one contact like a touch, I can read every single thought you've ever had."

"Oh," Bonnie mouthed a bit stunned at all the crazy things these people/creatures could do.

Aro looked at Damon. "Now you seem to be a very interesting man. Let's take a look at your thoughts then," He told him.

"Whoa. No! Get away from me!" Damon cried as Aro reached for Damon's skin. Aro was however successful after he was able to grab Damon's wrist. He closed his eyes looking into Damon's thoughts.

"Hmm. Very interesting you are indeed. You would make a wonderful member of this family. I'm sure you'd like it too. There'd be no competition or obstacle in the way to get what you want. You'd have all your wants and needs. Doesn't that sound nice?" Aro asked letting go of Damon. "Powers such as yours should no go to waste."

Damon knew Aro was just trying to compel him, yet somehow it was working. Even when he was still human, his main competition had always been his little brother, Stefan. Especially when it came to their love lives. First with Katherine, now Elena.

Jane tensed at hearing the offer Aro gave Damon, and she didn't like it one bit. Not only was he going to live there at the castle, but he would get all the attention and spotlight.

* * *

_Please refuse. Please refuse. _She couldn't help think those thoughts. _No competition, huh, Aro? Stop lying to him._

Alec could feel his sister's thoughts. After all, they were twins.

* * *

"What about you, Stefan?" asked Aro.

"No thank you. As nice as your offer sounds," Stefan said politely, "I'd rather be in Virginia than anywhere else." He smiled at Elena who smiled back.

Aro sighed. "I understand. It's quite alright." Aro said, thinking Damon was going to accept his offer.

"I refuse as well." No, this was not Damon, but it was Bonnie. Her refusal was no shock to anyone.

_Oh great. We're going to be stuck with _him, thought Jane. Or at least that's what she expected.

Bonnie walked towards Damon. "Well, um, it was nice knowing you." she told him, holding her hand out hoping for a handshake since she knew Damon didn't do hugs. "I wish you luck here in Italy." She sincerely smiled. Her heart was in pain for some unknown reason.

Damon just looked at the little druid before him. "Wait. Who said anything about accepting? Because I, too, refuse," he exclaimed.

Time stopped there for a second. Now _this_ was a great shock. Though Jane was silently grateful. She gave herself a mental _Yes! _and smile.

Damon stepped forward. "I wish people would stop thinking that just because this would be the easy life, I'd accept. I am my own man. I belong to _no one_. I'm staying in Fell's Church, my home, to protect it from dangerous supernatural beings that so happen to lurk in that little town."

Everyone knew this wasn't true. In fact, Damon was one of those said supernatural beings that caused havoc in the town, but they all knew he just wanted some hero moment then and there. Elena could almost here a superhero tune playing in the back when he said those words.

* * *

It was one week after the offer when they all left. During the week, they went sightseeing, traveling, and shopping. Well, at lest the girls went shopping. The brothers went out hunting during the night. Stefan hunted for animal blood, and Damon hunted for girls who were willing to have a one-night stand with him, though he still had his eye on the Beauty Heidi.

The Volturi willingly shared their victims with Damon while Meredith, Bonnie, and Elena went out everyday for food. Though Damon did have second thoughts about staying or not, he still left and went back to his little town, though if Heidi asked, he would've more than gladly stayed. But if Elena asked, well, we all know he'd more than gladly obliged to whatever she'd want.

On the plane ride, both Bonnie and Damon sat together. Bonnie was in the middle of Damon and Meredith while Elena and Stefan sat in the seats behind them.

Damon grabbed a glass of wine from the flight attendant and smirked. He didn't smirk at the attendant, but at Bonnie who was reading her magazine. He took a sip of the wine and then said, "I told you it was a trap."

She looked at him from the corner of her eye and then said, "Shut Up."

* * *

_**Thanks for reading. :) Feedback and constructive critiscm is very much aprreciated. Any grammar/spelling mistakes that were missed please point them out! And by any, I really do mean **_**ANY. **_**I'm a big grammar freak, and I don't have a beta, and even when I do double check my stories, there are still a bunch of mistakes that I missed or forgot to correct.**_

_**Thank you! :D**_


End file.
